


And We'll Figure It Out, Together

by jakia



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 04:48:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jakia/pseuds/jakia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene fic.  How Kurt and Blaine came to their "no hands below the waist" rule.  Summer of last year fic, first time frottage, 90% dialogue because I'm not good at writing porn where things actually happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And We'll Figure It Out, Together

The first time Kurt and Blaine have sex together—in the sense that they get off in each other’s company—happens the summer after they first confess they love each other.  It’s a hot day, and they made plans to go swimming before but quickly became distracted by so much flesh and potential.  It wasn’t that they hadn’t seen each other shirtless before—they had—but it was never quite like this, close enough that they could  _touch_ , if they wanted to. 

Outside, Mr. Anderson is mowing the lawn, and Mrs. Anderson is gone for the day at some function or another, so Blaine’s bedroom door is blissfully closed and locked, and these private moments are too few and far between, so they savior them while they can. 

And, well, they weren’t wearing anything underneath their swimsuits.  Just one layer between them and—well, it was sort of like they were just wearing their underwear, albeit socially acceptable to wear in public with nothing else underwear, but still.

So they kissed.  And they  _kept_  kissing, until Kurt was harder than he’d ever been before in his life.  But he hadn’t wanted to stop, so they—hadn’t.  And at the time, it hadn’t even occurred to Kurt that what they were doing could be considered sex.

After all, it was  _only_  kissing.

Well, kissing.  And rubbing.  And touching, and squeezing, and maybe Kurt licked Blaine’s nipples, but that wasn’t  _sex_.  Sex was something dirty, something involving nudity, and fingers touching places, with condoms and lube and things that still made Kurt a little uncomfortable.  Sex was something that made Kurt blush just thinking about it.

And kissing Blaine like this, grinding his hips against his, feeling Blaine’s cock  _throb_  against his leg through a thin layer of swim trunks—that wasn’t making Kurt blush.  Therefore, it couldn’t be sex.

Could it?

But then Blaine  _came_ , and it happened so suddenly that Kurt hadn’t expected, hadn’t been prepared for how  _beautiful_  Blaine would look, or the sounds he would make, or the slight damp spot on his shorts rubbing against Kurt’s leg.

It’s the sight of Blaine, undone, and the knowledge that Kurt did that, that  _Kurt_ made that happen, that triggers Kurt’s own orgasm, hitting him so powerfully that he practically collapses on top of Blaine.

Afterwards, however, is the only time—besides the sex conversation pre-dating that we-do-not-speak-of—that Kurt can remember ever feeling uncomfortable around Blaine.  He’s eighteen, and he has just made his boyfriend of four months  _come_ , and that had been strangely powerful, and intimate, and scary in ways he hadn’t anticipated.  But he also had just come in front of his boyfriend, too, leaving him vulnerable and unsure.

Also sticky and uncomfortable.

“You’re kind of, um, heavy.” Blaine whispers against his ear, his face flushed, with a few rebellious curls laying flat against his forehead. 

Kurt rolls off of him and attempts to suffocate himself in Blaine’s pillows.

“Hey, no, stop that,” Blaine says lightly, pulling Kurt off of the pillow gently.  “Talk to me.”

Right.  This was  _Blaine_ , still.  His boyfriend, the boy he loved.  Nothing had changed, really.

He looks up from the pillow at Blaine’s red face, and thinks  _I have seen what you look like when you come._

He buries himself back into the pillow.  Nope, still awkward.

“ _Kurt._ ” Blaine whines, and that makes Kurt sit up slowly. 

“I’m sorry, I just—I hadn’t meant for that to happen.”

“Me either, in case that wasn’t---obvious.” Blaine’s face, if possible, got even redder.  He places a hand gently on Kurt’s lower back.  “We—it doesn’t have to count.  Not unless we want it to.”

Kurt looks at him, softly.  “We hadn’t meant for it to happen.  When—when I ha—when  _we_  have sex, I’m going to mean for it to happen.” Also, they will be naked.  And there will be—hands, touching things meaningfully, not just senseless rubbing because it was hot and they were horny.  “So this can’t count.”

Blaine nods feverishly.  “No, I agree.  This doesn’t count.”

“Exactly.”

“Of course.”

They lie awkwardly beside one another for a few more minutes.  “I don’t regret it, though.” Kurt flushes against the pillow.  “I mean, I hadn’t  _meant_  for it to happen, obviously, but it was—nice.”

“It was  _so_  nice,” Blaine agrees readily.  “The nicest thing that’s ever happened to me.”

“But I wasn’t ready,” Kurt confesses softly, tracing his finger lightly against Blaine’s chest.  “Were you?”

“No.” Blaine admits.  “I hadn’t expected it to be so—so—“

“Intimate?” Kurt offers.

His boyfriend nods.  “Yeah.  I mean, I love you with all my heart, but that was—different, than what I expected.  And I don’t know that I’m—ready to do it again, I guess.  At least not anytime soon.”

“Oh thank God.” Kurt laughs quietly.  “Me either.”

“Maybe we should make rules or something,” Blaine offers quietly.  “So we don’t, um, do something like that again.  At least not until we’re ready.”

“Can we shower, first?” He whines before he realizes just what he said.  “I—I mean separately, I-I’m n-not—“

Blaine nods furiously.  “No no, I agree.  Come on, you can use the guest bathroom.”

Kurt smiles at him.  “Then maybe we’ll go swimming?”

Blaine kisses him.  “Then we’ll go swimming.  For real this time.”

 

* * *

 

They shower, separately, and Blaine re-gels his hair before Kurt can see it even though they’re about to go get in the water again, and normally Kurt would tease him about that but they’ve already done things too personal and intimate for the day, so the hair can wait.  Besides, there are things you don’t learn about your partner until after you’re married, so if Kurt has to wait until they’re married for Blaine to feel comfortable with him seeing his hair au natural then that’ll be just fine with Kurt.  He doesn’t mind the wait—that’s half the fun, isn’t it?

Afterwards, they sit on the Anderson deck and hold hands, and they  _talk_.  They agree on no hands below the waist, and no direct rubbing

(“Frottage,” Blaine explains, amused.  “It’s called frottage.” 

“That sounds like an egg recipe, not a sex move.”

“Oh my  _God_ , Kurt!”)

and underwear must be worn always unless they both agree that they’re ready for—for  _no_  underwear, and if that’s the case then they’re probably ready to disregard all the other rules, too.

They shake hands, laugh at themselves, and then kiss playfully.  By the time they actually make it into the Anderson’s pool, it’s almost dark, and Blaine’s dad is watching them from the kitchen window, like he just realized he left his teenage son and his boyfriend alone in the house to themselves all day, and wants to make sure no inappropriate behavior has a chance of happening, uh, again.

He doesn’t have to worry, though.  They keep it G-rated, splashing at one another playfully until it’s almost time for Kurt’s curfew, at which point they get out, dry off, change clothes—Kurt into what he wore over here, Blaine into pajamas—and before they know it, it’s time for Kurt to leave.

Blaine walks him to his car, though, and squeezes his hand the entire way.  “For what it’s worth, though,” He admits when they reach the Navigator.  “I’m glad it was you.”

Kurt kisses him lightly.  “I’m glad it was you, too.”

“And next time, we’ll both be ready.”

Kurt nods, and kisses him goodbye.  “We will be.  Love you.”

“Love you too.”

* * *

 

Only, that’s not entirely true, because they are teenage boys, and sometimes things get out of hand and they aren’t always fast enough to stop themselves.  Before November, Kurt comes in front of his boyfriend seven times.  Blaine only comes six times, but that’s because when he wants to, he has a masterful amount of self-control, and also Kurt’s dad showed up that one time before they were really done, and nothing quite kills a boner faster than Burt Hummel calling up the stairs to ask if they’re home and if the door is open like it’s supposed to be.

Still, with every— _accident_ —Kurt grows bolder, and more confident, and things become less awkward and more  _wonderful,_ each and every time.  And by November, Kurt knows he’s ready.  Ready for  _what_ , he’s not a hundred percent sure on, but he’s most certainly ready for more, and if nothing else then he’s ready to break their rules.  He wants to put his hands below Blaine’s waist, wants to feel Blaine’s hands on his own, wants to be  _naked_ , not just almost-naked. 

As for what they’ll do exactly, well—

They’ll figure it out together.

* * *

 

END


End file.
